Contests
Here is were we host TWCRW Contests! So far we only have a charart, drawing, and writing/fanfic contests available, please feel free to suggest any other contests that could help the wiki :) Rules for All 'Contests #Please be polite, nice, and courteous to all users who enter contests. The point here is to have fun an help the wiki grow, it's not all about winning. #Please vote/judge in contests fairly. Vote for what you think the the best piece of work based on quality, not on if you like the user or not. #Voting will be held at the end over every month and the winning entries will be featured on the font page. #No inappropriate content or content that breaks the wikis rules. #Do not steal someone else's idea and/or work. #You may only enter once per contest. #These rules may be changed by an admin at any time if a problem arises. The Charart Contest! Rules: *Follow the general contest rules. *You do not have to be a member of PCA to join this contest, though we do advise that you join the project. *Do not enter your charart as a thumbnail, add it as a image to the gallery. *Your character does not have to be a character from this wiki, and can just be a pretty design. You may use any blank on the wiki, and your charart may have a background or multiple characters if you would like it to. Entries: Patriot.png|''Patriot by Icefern Icy's Charart Contest Entry.March.png|''Hero of Twilight'' By Icewish Work from icy XD.png|''Rainbow cat'' By Dawn The Writing Contest! Rules: *Follow general contest rules. *Follow one of the prompts. *Do not use an old fanfic for this. It must be a new piece of writing (you may use a fanfic that was never completed though). *Don't turn in a ridiculously short fanfic. Please tell a full, detailed story. *Your story may be written in either prose or poetry format. Prompts: (Please tell a story about what you think this quote means) "Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that." - Martin Luther King, Jr. "Life is a succession of lessons which must be lived to be understood." - Helen Keller Entries: Please post all entries below: Cloudy Eyes - Lilly Waiting in the flames-Dawn The Willow's Life in her Leaves - Rose The Drawing Contest! Rules: *Do not break the general contest rules or the wiki's rules. *You may use traditional media or digital media. *No photo manips. *The drawing must be your own work. *Judge drawings on originality *It must be a character from this wiki or a character from WCFW. *If you would like to draw a character that belongs to someone else, please ask them first. Entries: The Definition of Courage (Orpheus and the Cerberus).png|''The Definition of Courage'' by Icewish (Orpheus and the Cerberus meet for the first time.) untitled_drawing_by_takeachance232-d5yxfzz.png|''My life'' By Dawn '''Voting! Charart Contest.... "Patriot" by Icefern "Hero of Twilight" by Icewish "Rainbow Cat" by Dawn Writing Contest.... "Cloudy Eyes" by Lilly "Waiting in the Flames" by Dawn Drawing Contest... "The Definition of Courage" by Icewish "My Life" by Dawn Category:Community